


Sunlight & Sweaterpaws

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Exo Drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, chanyeol fluff is my favorite fluff tbh, swearterpaws, sweet tooth fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: It sucked getting up in the morning but your boyfriend, Park Chanyeol made it much more bearable.





	Sunlight & Sweaterpaws

Sunlight signaled morning, but the warmth next to you that pushed you tighter into his grasp begged to differ. 

Turning to face him you smiled as you watched his sleeping figure, mouth open and a slight snore that made you chuckle. 

Curling up into his chest you could smell the lingering scent of his cologne from the day before still faint on his neck. 

Closing your eyes you tried to go back off to sleep, ignore the sunlight that threatened to break this peaceful moment. A mumble fell from his mouth that sounded like your name, not bothering to open your eyes, you simply responded by nuzzling further into his tall figure. An arm snaking around you and holding you close. 

He shifted and pulled you on top of himself, making you open your eyes in worry, only to be greeted by his calm eyes. A smile spreading across his face as he studied yours. “Good morning beautiful,” he mumbled, his voice husky and low from just waking up. 

“Morning,” you mumbled back as you laid your head on his chest. Closing your eyes, you tried to go back to sleep, not wanting to get up and face the world just yet. 

He chuckled and began to run his hands through your hair. “You can’t sleep forever you know that right?”

You groaned and shifted your head to look up at him. “Since when did you make the rules?” 

Another small laugh left his lips as he continued to stroke your hair. “Since you agreed to be my girlfriend.”

You whined and tried to put your arms around him, but he stopped you and rolled you over so you were on the bottom now, he put one arm on either side of you, trapping you from escaping. 

“Hey, no fair, I didn’t know the rules before dating you, you should have mentioned this.”

He rolled his eyes and bent down to kiss you before getting off you and standing up. “Maybe I didn’t because I didn’t want you to say no,” he said as a smirk spread across his lips as he stretched, putting on a fresh T-shirt to go with his basketball shorts.

“Well, I guess I can understand that,” you said as you sat up, watching him as a small smile crept onto your lips.   
He walked to the door and looked back at you. “The usual right?” 

You smiled and nodded as he smiled back, leaving the room.

Getting up was harder than ever when the bed was so warm and comfy, but Chanyeol was right, it was time to get up.

Slowly you got out of bed and looked around the room, seeing his sweater from the night before laying on the bench at the end of the bed. You smirk and walk over to it, pulling it over your head. The sweater practically drowning you, your hands not even close to reaching the sleeve opening.

You rolled up the sleeves up slightly and walked out into the living room where you could hear the sound of a cabinet being shut and something sizzling. Your nose now filled with the scent of bacon and eggs. 

Making your way to the kitchen, you see him cooking at the stove his back to you. By now your mouth was practically watering from the smell of the food he was preparing for you.

Quietly you sneak up behind him and wrap your arms around you to which a small grunt leaves his lips. “So sleeping beauty finally got out of bed huh?”

“Oh hush,” you say as you playfully hit his back as you stepped away and let him turn to face you.

He smiles slowly worked its way to a smirk when he saw you in his sweater. “You look like a child in that thing you know that. So cute,” he said as he reached out and pinched your cheek.

“I am not a child!” you protested only to cause him to cock his eyebrow. 

“Is that so? Then why are you acting like one?” he laughed as he pulled you in for a hug. “I am just teasing you, love."

He lifted your chin and placed a soft sweet kiss on your lips holding his free hand in yours. Your heart still raced every time his lips touched yours, even after you have been dating for a while now.

“I love you, my beautiful angel,” he mumbled in between sweet kisses.

“I love you to Chanyeol,” you said as you wrapped your arms around him and held him close, never wanting to let go.


End file.
